


Lunch Hour

by Abnormalaid1



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Peace, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Retirement, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, True Love, True Love wins, because Geralt and Yennefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abnormalaid1/pseuds/Abnormalaid1
Summary: Yennefer said she would prepare lunch but this is not what Geralt was expecting.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Lunch Hour

**Author's Note:**

> When Yennefer is lusting and desiring after Geralt well she will find a excuse to make love with him

He was outside little before mid afternoon wandering around the vineyard and breathing in the warm Toussaint air.

Geralt was a bit grumpy but not because he woke up in the morning. In fact he enjoyed waking up early especially before his beloved because he could relax a bit and take in the sight of her naked body.

But something was going on or at least he thought so because Yennefer did not want to make love that morning or the night before.

Was something bothering her? Was there something she was not telling him? Has she felt different since coming to Toussaint and living with Geralt? His mind was panicking at the different ideas that he was thinking of.

Yennefer had only been at Corvo Bianco for a couple days and Geralt thought that they would make love the first day she got there but, he was surprised that they didn't at all.

By the time Yennefer arrived at Corvo Bianco she was strangely tired and asked if Geralt had a bed that they could sleep in together in which he showed her the master bedroom. She didn't even notice the painting on the wall of him though but eventually she would find out.

Yennefer told Geralt the night before however that she would prepare lunch for them with the help of Marlene which was unusual because typically Marlene or Barnabas-Basil would prepare something for them before retiring to their own homes but Geralt was intrigued.

Slightly excited to see what Yennefer would cook up (if she even did as she would typically use magic because Yennefer could not cook for shit) he at least had something to look forward to and walked back to the house.

But when he opened the door to their home he was greeted to an interesting sight, Yennefer was completely naked on the table, her legs spread open not too wide but not too little.

Geralt was still standing at the door mesmerized at the sight in front of him.

“Hello darling,” Yennefer said, eyeing him up and down hungrily.

“Hello Yen” He said, staring at her tits, her petal pink nipples hardening more and more as each second passed.

“This is not what I expected.” he said, taking a step forward.

“Well I thought I would surprise you.” 

“By sitting on the table completely naked?”  
“Oh Witcher, I know you have been craving me as much as I have been craving you.”

“So this was you plan all along?”

“No, but know that i will always keep you on your toes.”

“Where is Marlene and BB?”

“They retired to their homes but enough talk Witcher why don't you come here.” She giggled and curled her finger at him.

Geralt obliged and walked over to Yennefer, as soon as he was standing in front of her she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Suddenly Geralt’s clothes vanished with a wave of her hand.

“Now that those are out of the way.” She said as she kissed him passionately gliding her hands over his body and digging her nails into him.

"I thought you were done....” but before he could finish what he was going to say Yennefer pressed a finger against his lip.

“I said stop talking Geralt...you know what? how about you use that mouth of yours to better use.”

“Here or the bed?” Geralt asked 

“Hmm how about the bed you up for a few rounds?”

“Of course as my lady commands.” he said and picked her up and carried her to their room while she kissed down his neck.

Once inside the bedroom Geralt placed Yen down on the bed and she instantly flipped him on his back and slowly moved up his body first his chest, then his neck, and finally his chin and he could feel how wet and hot she was.

Once she reached his face she lowered her folds on his mouth and he began to press against her making wide passes along her folds.

“Geralt,” she whispered, as she started moving her hips against him lightly grinding against his face.

Geralt continued and thrust his tongue into her, listening intently to see what tore the loudest moans and gasps from her lips, and he found it by a combination of pressing his tongue against her clit while his beard rasped the insides of her folds.  
Eventually it was getting too much for Yennefer and she started grinding against his face faster and faster he wanted to see her face hoping to see her orgasm but he couldn't the view made it impossible but he had a perfect view of belly, her breast bouncing and the curling tendrils of her black hair.

She tried to look for a place of purchase to hold her hands on and alternated between the headboard and tangling her hands in his hair.

Geralt snaked his hands to her ass lightly squeezing the soft flesh and slapping it.

Yennefer could not take it anymore and she cried out, her voice sharp and he was able to taste his success and she crumpled on top of him.

“That... was…incredible.” she whispered and he understood what she was saying.

“Mhmmmm.” was all that he said 

“It looks like you can still use that mouth of yours that's good.” she said giggling softly.

“Any other types of thrills you want to seek out and experience?” he asked chuckling.

"What about our favorite unicorn? It's been too long since you have been inside me and i feel we haven't used it in a while.”

“Do we have too? How about tomorrow we do whatever you want.”

“Hmm tempting offer my White Wolf i accept but, i don't want to hear you complaining, do you understand me?”

“Yes my Raven.” He responded.

“That's my good boy now let's continue on shall we? She said smiling as she bended down and kissed him long on the lips, getting more aroused at the thought of the next round of sex.

Geralt complied and flipped her over intending on making love until dinner came around and maybe even making more love afterwards as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a art called Lunch time by TKone on Deviant Art 
> 
> Usually a lot of women on there is pretty sexualized and often times completely naked which is a bit unfortunate so viewer discretion is advised
> 
> I also drew and continue to draw inspiration from LozaMoza she is way better at this then i am and if you haven't already go check out her stories as they are way more detailed and better than mine.


End file.
